The Coffee Light Companion Story to Underneath
by Nelaine
Summary: This is how the date went between Avery and Etain. There's a little problem, though, coming up, so you need to read this.


It was the Saturday after I had the ordeal with Leland. I woke up with a start, my dreams waking me from my slumber. I looked at the time- _7:56 AM._

I moaned sadly as I realized my anticipation woke me way before I needed to. I dreaded the six hours that lied ahead of me... sitting, doing nothing, being unhealthily consumed by my own thoughts. I lay back down, resting my head against my pillow, only, I didn't have one resting cell in my body. I felt like a live wire, my heart sending electrical jolts throughout my limbs. Finally, I couldn't resist the pulse that was going through me, and surrendered to the feeling.

I turned and got out of bed, brushed my teeth and headed down the stairs. The hardwood was cool under my toes, and the windows were bright with early morning glow. Suddenly, I felt awake, alive, and ready to take on the day. I went into the spacious kitchen and decided to make myself some breakfast: eggs, a piece of toast and a couple of those frozen sausages that I'd stick in the microwave.

My mom was already at work, having left at six, so I was home alone. I felt like calling Cassie, and I was about to dial the number when I remembered she was in Spain. I felt a coldness creep up inside my body, but I shook my head and pushed it back down again, not letting myself fall into a sadness for the remainder of the morning. I remembered she would be back in a few short months. Five...short...months. I shivered, but went back to the food.

I finished my meal with quickness, inhaling more than eating, really, and looked at the time once again. _8:47 AM, _it read on the stove clock. I sighed, and decided to finish writing my book summary while I waited for one o' clock to approach.

I went into the office, a place where my mom does most of her journalism work, and a place that I enjoy retreating to, writing and journaling as well, whenever my mother wasn't in one of her don't-bother-me-I'm-trying-to-type-this-article-for-People-magazine-in-an-insanely-short-time modes.

I finished easily, though it did take some time, summing up Wuthering Heights with a few short sentences on how the love that they shared was a difficult, uninterpretable, and sad love. And something else to that effect.

Finally, I looked up at the clock again and it read _11:33 AM. _

_Yes!_ I excitedly thought to myself. One o' clock was finally around the corner, and I could finally occupy myself with things that were relating to the date.

I went into my room and tried to pick out something cute, something that said I wasn't trying too hard, like I was coming and wanted to look nice for you, but I wasn't totally obsessed.

Only, I was.

I picked out a short, flowing dress, belted at the waist, which came just above the knee. It was peach with flowers delicately lacing the pattern of it, and was spaghetti strapped, I decided I'd put a white cardigan over it with some light gray flats.

I laid it out on my bed and ran into the shower to wash off. After my rinse, I went into my mother's bathroom, my favorite place in the entire house.

It looked like a palace, with peach marble on every surface, three sinks and a jacuzzi, glass shower and window looking out into the lake. It made yuou feeli like you were little all over again, going into your mother's things and dressing up and putting on perfume. Which was exactly what I was doing.

I looked into my mother's perfume cabinet and saw an array of weird, oblong shaped bottles with those little rubber bags that you squeeze, turn-able knobs, blues and purples and greens and clears all over. I grabbed my favorite one by Coco Chanel, a gift from a friend, and put some on. I was sure Avery wouldn't be able to resist me now!

I put my outfit on and ran to my room again to look at the phone. _12:38 PM. _I screamed and ran down the stairs; my excitement boiling over. I grabbed my purse, slipped on my shoes and headed out the door.

I got into the car, and sat down, when I realized that all I was wearing was a dress and a cardigan. No sweater, no jacket or scarf or gloves. And I _wasn't shivering to death._ I opened my car door once more, just to see if it was just my over heated excitement that was keeping me warm, or if this was real.

I put my foot on the tar of the driveway and realized the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the breeze was cool, and blowing, but that was just how I liked it. I sighed, thanking Mother Earth a thousand times for her favor on me, and soon was on my way. I headed down the street adjacent to my house, and drove past my school and my job, since the Coffee Light was a little ways off, over in the next town. I made it past Books&Lattes, automatically scouting out for the blue sports car. _The blue sports car. Why was I looking for Leland?! _A shiver ran down my spine as I realized that he was who I was looking for, not Blanche, or Michael. I shook my head and pushed down the unwanted butterflies in my stomach. Why was I acting this way. I stared forward, and thought about the man who would be meeting me for coffee in just a few minutes. The smile soon returned to me and I pushed down what I had just done.

I saw the cafe in the distance and now new butterflies visited me again. I pulled into the parking space a little ways away, grabbed my things and headed to the door. I looked at my phone. _12:58 PM_ Good, I had just made it. I looked around for his jet black hair and lean posture. I didn't see him anywhere. My heart fell just a little. I looked once more, and I didn't see him.

_Okay, maybe he's just a little late..._ I thought to myself. Just as I was going to think of a few more scenarios he could've landed himself in, I heard a sweet, low voice just behind me.

"Hey," he cooed.

I turned abruptly around and saw him, perfectly before me, his hair brushed handsomely over to the side, one hand in his pocket, the other resting by his side. I thought my heart would burst from witnessing his beauty. The sun shone over him, putting his side that was facing me in darkness, since the cafe had all glass windows facing the street.

"Hey," I cheeped, not trusting myself to say anymore.

"Etain...," my heart fluttered when he said my name, "you look... _so_ _good_." He said, a look of amazement and admiration clearly betrayed on his face. My cheeks burned with happiness and embarrassment.

"Thanks. You too. You look... very dashing." _Dashing?! Oh, God, that was lame._

"Why thank you, m' lady, you yourself could kill a man with a single glance." He returned. I giggled at his humor.

"So, let's find a seat." He motioned. I let out a little _oh!_ and let him lead the way. We found a small booth near a window, and sat.

As we did, I caught him looking at me with a slight smile on his face, and I quickly looked away. And blushed. Darn my father's Scottish heritage, causing my skin to be fairly diaphanous and making it impossible for me to hide my embarrassment from anyone. Mom always said that I couldn't tell a lie without blushing or doing something embarrassing without her finding out right away, just by taking a look at my face.

I sat down, and looked right at him.

"So, what shall we do with this art club?" He asked.

I was dumbfounded. The last thing I thought I would hear him say was something about the art club.

"Oh, yes, um… well, I don't really know, to be honest." I confessed.

He chuckled. One of the most beautiful laughs I'd ever heard.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Me neither," he laughed. "I'd just wanted you to say that you'd go on a date with me." Suddenly, his face changed from humorous to tender as he looked right into my eyes. His ice blue irises seemed to glow in the calm sunlight that shone perfectly on his face.

I couldn't _believe_ I had gotten so lucky.

I didn't know what to say, so I hurriedly looked for something to change the subject with, before my burning face became too noticeable.

"Um, so, I heard they had really good scones here..." I said with a feeble attempt to act un-phased by his sweet comment.

We decided on having a couple of danishes, a pumpkin spice latte for me and an iced tea for him. We talked about Evinglore, the teachers, the school, and the students. We laughed about times we'd had over the years, and things we'd want to do later in life. We finished off our food and drinks, the waitress came back around to take the bill that Avery insisted on paying, and then he was about to walk me to my car when all of a sudden, something unexpected happened.

"Hey, I had a really good time talking to you... I didn't know you were so...cool." Avery complimented, with the voice of an angel.

"Thank you," I said, my face burning hotter than Arizona. "You're really the cool one, not me." I said.

"Hey, uh, we're gonna hang out again, you and me." He said.

"O...okay," I gushed.

Then suddenly, he took my face in his hands, and kissed me. His lips were smoother than velvet, moving like liquid over mine. One of his hands rested on my cheek, while the other was on my arm, slowly but steadily moving up, over my shoulder, and down my side, until it rested on my waist, while my hands rested on his chest. I never wanted to end it, the kiss pulling me in deeper and deeper until... I woke up, and he pulled away slowly, gently. I instantly looked down, my cheeks flushing uncontrollably.

His hand brushed my cheek, which made me blush deeper. "You're so cute... when you do that." _Was he talking about my blushing?_

I laughed nervously, and looked back at his gorgeous ice blue eyes while I took a little step back.

"Well, I guess I should go, then..." I said, sad at the words, not wanting to leave.

"Yeah... I guess you should." he said, desolation betrayed in his tone, which made me sad **and** happy.

"See you later, Avery..." I said.

"See you... Etain." he said, with a little squeeze of my waist, which nearly made me melt, and with a look that said many things, he turned and left, walking to his blue Volvo. I realized that I was still standing dumbly next to my car, so I hurriedly got in, stuck the keys in the ignition, and started the car.

The date was already over, but it seemed like so much was ahead of me, and there was. I was so excited for what lie ahead, clambering for the next time I'd see Avery face to face again. What would we do next? I was beginning to hyperventilate at the thought of him. How would I ever be able to think or concentrate on anything, now that we'd done this. And he was a _senior._ I couldn't believe he actually like me. But I wouldn't think of that then. I still had to return back to work. Hopefully the sorting of books would return to me my sanity.

But then there was Leland.


End file.
